0.1.47
Download from Google Drive Note from Haleks: Ravage v0.147 introduces an overhauled version of the loot module, along with a new ambient furnitures system. The previous approach, based on loot containers spawning in enterable buildings, has been completely scratched; "looting" now relies on contextual actions and players will have to search various terrain objects and furnitures spawned by the module. Some details regarding the ambient furnitures system : - Right now it only works with vanilla structures. Most models from third-party addons such as CUP terrains already have some type of furniture already integrated, so creating dynamic compositions for those doesn't seem necessary. - Some of the compositions are WIP or temporary. - Furniture spawn is procedural (sort of) : there isn't any randomness involved in the process, meaning that everyone will see the same compositions, eventhough everything happens locally. - "Looted state" of furnitures/objects are synchronized across all clients (even when said objects are local) : if an object has previously been looted by a player, it will stay empty for other players. - The system has its own caching routine and was designed to achieve better performances : players should experience a more stable and smoother framerate, especially in towns. - I had to restore the original models for most vanilla structures : alternative damaged models were offset, causing numerous clipping and compatibilty problems with third-party addons. - Mission makers will have to save and re-export their missions for the new loot module to kick-in and/or avoid errors. Sorry guys, there was no way around it... Also on the list of new additions for this update : - Ambient conversation system : as long as they aren't busy hunting players or caught in a fight, NPCs spawned by the mod will casually speak to each others during their travels (mostly bitchin' and moanin'). Limited to english speaking units at the moment. - Zombies have a small tiny chance to disarm players. Yeah. They can only grab rifles though, so make sure to pack a sidearm. 147 Tweaked : Zed pathfinding updates should execute a bit faster. Reduced unnecessary zed pathfinding updates. Minor optimizations to zombie AI. Tweaked list of lootable props. Positioning of spawned vehicles and wrecks. Wrecks are now spawned as simpleObjects. Edited gear lists for NPCs. Added a new default uniform to zombies. Traders will greet nearby players. It is now possible to sleep on sofas. Zombies have been assigned proper nameSounds. Traders will update their supplies at least once a day. Restored vanilla models for most civilian structures. The Loot system module has been upgraded. Demo missions have been updated for the upgraded loot module. Slightly reduced volume on a few zombie audio samples. Fixed : Zombies had trouble updating their pathfinding when in large groups. Zombies were able to detect deployed mines and explosives. Vehicles and wrecks spawning on top of each others. The Vehicles Module would destroy critical parts, causing vehicles to explode. Spawned wrecks sometimes sunk into the ground. Fixed nomad traders failing to stop when approached. Fixed an issue with backpacks grabbed by zombies. Fixed another issue/exploit when selling weapons to traders. Fixed incorrect loot spawn chances evaluation. List of looted props wasn't correctly synchronized across clients. Fixed an issue preventing players from looting multiple props of the same type. Fixed script error during zed AI init. Fixed an issue when making fires indoors. Fixed several issues when using inventory items. New : Added an Ambient Conversation setting to the AI module. Zombies have a small chance to disarm players. Added an Ambient Furnitures setting to the loot module. Each loot category (civilian, military etc) has its own loot type probabilities setting. Added support for Laws of War DLC.